Passionate Love
by AlexaSinead
Summary: She was inspired by a passionate love story, he made passionate love story come true


**Hello readers. Thank you all for being so supportive in my stories. I like that so many of you have read all of my stories. **

**I haven't done a Christmas Story because I have no ideas, so if you guys could pitch in and tell me some ideas, I would be grateful.**

**As always I don't own Naruto. **

_My eyes followed their movement, their black and white figures wrapped around each other; they know they are next to the end. Her pale face placed softly in his shoulder while he laid his forehead on the warm wood that held the broken window. _

_She smiles and talks about religion and how people are truly good but he knows it's not true. You can see in his eyes, that there is no hope, at least when it comes to freedom. His eyes softly make themselves to her pale smiling face, and with a tiny glint he hopes and loves. _

"_The sky is beautiful" She says as he wraps his arm around her and they gaze happily to the blue shiny sky. The sirens are heard from the distance, growing louder and louder by the minutes. _

_The house is now in silence, they have once again frozen with terror, a terror they have been leaving for 2 years. They hear the tire screech loudly, and they face each other, and a quick movement their lips are sealed together. So much passion between for they know their time has come. _

_They step back and walked down to join the rest. They hear the men outside knocking loudly at the downstairs door. Her father looks at his people and walked down the path of the small door. Behind him go her love and his father. The peeked through one of the corners and watched as the men get impatient and tore the door down. _

_Her father sigh in defeat, and the three men walk back up. He's father fall to his knees beside he's wife and he fall in his back hugging him, while he's mother sobs. _

_Her father walks to the back to where he's friend has gone while his wife and he's daughters are frozen. She did not move, she just watched as her love stood to his feet and looked at her. He brushed past her and came back with a bag. Her father emerges from the back two bags in hand, he give one back to his older daughter, who is sitting alone, watching the door from afar. He walks by his wife and lays his hand on her shoulder. The man in the back emerges as well and stands next to the older sister, all waiting for it to end._

_They can hear the men tearing the place from under their feet. Something they had fought for so many years and now that it's about to end, they had been caught in their living nightmare. _

_I can only imagine that inside her mind she recalled those last months. Her first kiss with her love, in the dark. The happy moments she shared with him, after all, they had nothing else to do but to fall in love. _

"_At least there was a time of good" I wonder if her last word were this when they finally got to them and took them away. _

I watched Naruto, my best friend, read my report on one of my favorite books. Anne Frank. He's blue eyes were glued to my paper until they read the last line.

He's eyes looked back to mine and I nervously waited for he's response. "You only talk about romance here" He stated.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelieve.

"I mean where the war is and stuff here?" He asked as he places the paper in my baby blue bed.

"What I wrote is what I most love about that book Naruto. The romance between Peter and Anne is so passionate" I sighed happily.

"You were always one of those" He chuckled as he threw himself back.

"It's only because I wish that someday I will be able to write about my own passionate love life" I said, my head up high with pride as I sat beside him.

"Is that so?" He scoffed. "Not with the guy you're in love with" My body froze and shiver at his words.

"You know about the guy?" I asked, looking away.

"I've heard you talking about him" He said. "I can tell you right now that he's not good for you" I smiled in relieve, for he did not know my secret but at the same time I could feel the hatred in his voice, I let myself wonder, is he jealous?

"And who is perfect for me then? No one I suppose" I rolled my eyes with humor, but I did not let him see my face.

"Not, no one but maybe…" He stopped. I waited for some words as I leaned against the white cold window. I heard my bed whine loudly but then there was just silence. "Maybe someone you know for a long time" He breathes against my neck, my skin crawling with Goosebumps.

I turn around and stared at him, as he's arms trapping me in a hold, trapped between his body and the wall behind me. "Is there such man for me?" I said teasingly.

"Maybe… if you give him a chance" He whispered. I could imagine the dramatic classical music in the background as our lips moved closer to each other and sealed at the end with a gentle kiss.

We parted away and gaze into each other eyes. "So tell me, will I be enough to erase the memory of him" He said softly.

"Well" I began. "You have told me that the man I love is bad for me" I breathe as he waited. "But I tell you my dear friend you are very mistaken" I smiled. "For the man I love is you" I said lastly before erupting in a giggle.

He smiled and leaned closer. "Now that is something I want to hear" and pressed his lips, once again, against mine.

**Review please ^^**


End file.
